Docile Truth
by SorrowRaven
Summary: Natsume stumbles upoun an old painting of Nyanko-sensei in his youkai form. He is determined to find out more about him but what he finds out is unexpected. (An OC story)
1. Chapter 1

"_Reiko...Who…is that again?"_

Natsume lifted his head quickly, startled by the voice. It seemed to be just in his dream so he relaxed a bit, looking around the dark room. The pudgy bodyguard seemed to be dead asleep. Just like how Natsume should be right now since it was night time. He laid down again and shut his eyes but still couldn't seem to sleep. He let out a soft yet annoyed sigh.

_The one time a youkai doesn't come out to get me, my body chooses not to sleep…_

"Natsume, what are you doing awake? Shouldn't you be resting right now? What an idiot." Nyanko-sensei's nagging voice startled him and he couldn't help but give a small jump.

"Nyanko-sensei...Mhm, sorry. I'm so used to being awake right now handling some kind of youkai business." The boy sat up straight, shaking his head slightly. Since he was awake he figured he could use this time to do something useful. He made sure to not make a noise as he walked over to the box that held all of Reiko's belongings. Natsume didn't want to wake up Touko-san or Shigeru.

"Doing that again? I told you already to just give that up." Would there ever be a time where the cat wouldn't sound so annoyed? Natsume didn't think so. He carefully pushed things aside, occasionally pulling something out to get a closer look at it. The sound of old paper rustling and wrinkling caught his attention as he moved things. He picked up a couple of books that Reiko hadn't returned to the library and pulled out the ancient looking paper. As old as it was, it looked like it had been handled with care for many years, maybe even centuries. Curiously he unfolded the paper, shock returning to his face immediately.

"Woah…" It wasn't a letter or anything like he had expected; it was a painting. The painting of a big wolf with a few trees behind it. There was a smaller girl standing next to the wolf. The wolf somehow held a peaceful expression in his face. Everything looked carefully drawn together with the black ink the artist used. The wolf...looked familiar. It definitely looked like a youkai. As he observed the painting, his fingers brushed against something on the back of it. Turning it around, he found another paper attached. The paper looked old too but not as old as the first one. It was a map he realized, something that Reiko must have drawn. There was an x marked like a treasure map.

"What? What's with that face? Lemme see that." The cat had become just as curious and knocked it out of his hand.  
"Nyanko-sensei!" Natsume couldn't help but raise his voice a little, annoyed that the cat had been so rude. Nyanko-sensei simply snickered at him and then examined the painting. Surprisingly, he grew quiet and rolled it back up. "Nyanko...sensei?"  
"Tomorrow. We're going to follow this map tomorrow and see where it leads to. Get some sleep." He ordered and curled back into a ball next to Natsume's futon. The blond haired boy sighed and followed him back.

_Sensei is acting weird...Ah! That's right...I remember now who that youkai drawing is of. That's definitely Nyanko sensei in his real form. Why does Reiko have that? Did she draw that? No...Well, I should try to get some sleep._


	2. Chapter 2

"_Minori, what are you doing now?" A familiar deep voice rumbled. In front of him, he could see a girl with a long black braid. Her hair was dark like a crow's feather and was very long.  
_"_You'll see, you'll see." Her voice came out softly like a hum and she giggled. She wore a plain traditional outfit and seemed to painting. Natsume felt himself sigh and reach over to pat her softly on the top of her head. She turned around, looking a bit surprised but then smiled widely. She had a round face with big bright brown eyes. "Madara-san, I'm painting something right now. If you interrupt me or mess me up, I'll paint on your white fur." Minori threatened jokingly._

"_Hmph...Then I'll eat you." _

"_Haha I wonder what I'll taste like!"_

"_Should we have a go at it then?"_

"_Ahrm...No! I'll spill paint on myself if you try to and then I'll taste all icky."_

"_What a silly girl."_

"Natusme, Natsume! Get up!" The male could feel Nyanko-sensei jumping on his face. "Let's get going."

"Ehh? Nyanko-sensei it's still early outside...Atleast let me prepare myself." Natsume got up, stretching his arms a bit. Nyanko-sensei seemed so impatient right now. It must really be an urgent matter then. Or just as equally; very unimportant.

"I bet this is a treasure map...And where X is, marks heavenly sake! I bet you that's what Reiko put there." The calico cat was pushing his paws into Natsume's face and scratched him eagerly. Natsume groaned and pushed Nyanko-sensei off of him and walked to the bathroom. "I know you don't have school today and you didn't make any plans with anyone. Let's go, let's go!"

"Yeah, yeah." Natsume nodded, a bit tired from last night. He only got a few good hours of sleep. As he brushed his teeth and got dressed, he began to wonder about his dream. Had he unexpectedly crept into Nyanko-sensei's dream? If Nyanko-sensei found out, he'd be furious. This sort of thing had never happened before, so why now? Who was that Minori girl? Natsume had a lot of questions that he wanted the answer to.  
"Takashi-kun! Come down and eat breakfast." Touko-san called out from downstairs.

"Alright!" He replied, picking up Nyanko sensei and placing him on his shoulder.

((Sorry for short chapters guys!))


	3. Chapter 3

"So...where are we going exactly?" Natsume asked Nyanko-sensei, who had bought the map and drawing with them. They had finished their breakfast and began their journey.

"Dunno exactly. Reiko isn't the best at making these maps...Ah, but I think I can recognize a few of these landmarks. Atleast she did that part right." Nyanko-sensei pointed out and directed him which path to take. Besides that, Nyanko-sensei was surprisingly quiet again. Unsure what to do or say, Natsume let it last a bit longer before speaking up.

"Uhm...Sensei."  
"What?" The reply came quicker than Natsume expected and he cringed at his tone.  
"Are you okay? You're acting really weird."  
"I'm fine. Stop concerning yourself about me, it's creepy."  
"Ah, is that so? Sorry." Natsume laughed softly, glad that he was still somewhat the same. If anything, Natsume should be glad that Nyanko-sensei wasn't being annoying but it felt so out of place. "Nyanko-sensei, about that drawing. Is that of you in your youkai form? It looks like you."

"..." Nyanko-sensei seemed to just stare on, his eyes unblinking and he looked like a lucky cat statue once again. "Turn here."

"Oh! Okay." Natsume turned, walking into forest that was slanted on a hill. While walking, he waited patiently for his answer from Nyanko-sensei. The cat sighed and turned his head to glare at Natsume.  
"Yes. Is that it?"

"Who painted it?" The boy asked quickly, trying to get most of his questions answered as quick as he could.

"This is the part where I say it's none of your business Natsume, and if you ask I will make sure to let a youkai come and eat you. Then the Yujinchou will for sure be mine." Nyanko-sensei was in a bad mood now but Natsume somehow knew that his bodyguard would never let that happen to him.

"Alright, alright. Are we getting closer to that X area?" Natsume changed the subject, glancing around himself. The forest was like any other ordinary forest, a few small and low ranked youkai walking about. Some noticed Natsume but the rest ignored him.  
"Look it's Natsume-dono!"  
"Wow! I wonder what's he doing here. Who's that ugly fat cat?"  
"Shh! I heard that he's actually a great youkai beast!"

"What? No way!" Natsume couldn't help but laugh lightly at the two little ayakashi talking amongst themselves. They were like little school girls gossiping. There was no doubt that word of his name and deeds had spread. It seemed like this forest was a peaceful one and that he didn't have to worry about being attacked.

"We're almost there." Nyanko-sensei replied to his earlier question, glancing back down at the map and hitting it softly with his paw. "I wonder why Reiko has this…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

Natsume shrugged off his sensei's quiet muttering and continued their walk. Suddenly he paused, growing cautious. There was a strange presence now. He had been feeling the aura of all the youkai but now he felt something a bit stronger. Nyanko-sensei seemed to notice it too, growing a bit more stiff. As they approached what would be the 'x' on the map, Natsume realized the area was on the edge of a cliff. There was a small cave that faced the entire scenery of the small village. There weren't as many trees when they approached, leaving them a wide view. Nyanko-sensei hopped off and down his shoulder, walking about on his stubby legs.

"Who...are you?" The voice made Natsume turn his head sharply. The beautiful scenery was quickly forgotten. "A human? Wait a moment...There's another youkai with you…" He realized the voice was coming from the cave and was talking about Nyanko-sensei.  
"Come out, you low ranked ayakashi." Nyanko-sensei tauntingly said. There was a hesitation in the air and then a gush of wind blasted by. Natsume raised his hands, covering his face from the sharp breeze.

"Low rank? Please. That's an insult. Who do you think you are to come into my territory and insult me?" A female youkai with a paper mask appeared behind Natsume. Her hair was pulled back neatly and she wore a dark blue traditional outfit. A sword was around her waist and another on her back. She pulled out the sword from her waist, preparing herself into a fighting stance.

"Wait! We don't mean any trouble. We're just..ah...looking for something around here." Natsume quickly intervened, trying to avoid trouble. The woman, or girl it was hard to tell her physical age, paused.

"What are you looking for, child of man?"

"This-" Natsume began but was interrupted by Nyanko-sensei.

"Sh! What if it's something important? She might steal it!" He whispered harshly to Natsume.  
"You must really be a special kind of idiot if you think I can't hear you. I can assure you, there's nothing valuable here. This is my forest after all. Come, come." The female youkai held a smile on her face now, placing her sword back in her sheath. "Make one dumb wrong mistake and I will kill you though." Natsume pushed Nyanko-sensei out of the way and stepped towards her, showing her the map. "Oh?" She held a strange expression on her face and carefully took it from Natsume. "I've...seen this before. Well, anyways the 'x' is right here, where we're standing. So you've got that part done."

"Wait what? Did you know a human named Natsume Reiko? She was my grandmother and this was her map." He piped up. Maybe his grandmother was helping this youkai and that's why she made the map; as a reminder. The female tilted her head, looking to be deep in thought.  
"Natsume...Reiko? No, I don't. I've never heard of her." She shook her head after a long pause.

"Oh really? How long have you been here? You said this is your forest, right?" Nyanko-sensei spoke up finally,walking around in a circle of the two. Natsume looked at him surprised.

"...A...long time. I've been here for as long as I can remember. After a while, you don't count the days, months and years."

"Natsume, don't waste your time on this youkai. She has a memory problem." Nyanko-sensei sighed. "If she's been here as long as she can remember, she definitely would have heard about Reiko. Even the little youkai who live here have heard about you atleast. Check and see if her name is in the Yuujinchou." Natsume blinked a bit slowly, before nodding and pulling out the book.

"Yuujinchou?" The female youkai repeated after Nyanko-sensei slowly.

"Yes, are you dumb or deaf? How could you not have heard about this? Practically every youkai knows about this!" Nyanko-sensei lectured her while Natsume searched through the pages. He pictured the youkai's almost human like figure and face.  
"One who shields me, reveal thy name." As the papers fluttered by, a page finally stuck up straight. "Oh, sensei you were right! Her name is in here."

"My name is?" She echoed again but was ignored by the two.

"Minori…" He spoke softly, so softly Nyanko-sensei didn't even hear him. Where had he heard that name again? It sounded familiar to Natsume. "I'm going to return her name. If I do that, she might remember something and I might see what Reiko was doing here."

"Wait-what? You're going to return another name?" Nyanko-sensei was about to launch into another full blown lecture but Natsume had already placed the paper in his mouth.

"Minori...I return this to you."


	5. Chapter 5

_Crying. Someone's crying. Natsume could feel Reiko turn her head to look in the direction. She began to sprint, curious where the noise was coming from. He could see the female youkai, Minori, crouched on her knees and sobbing. He could feel the disappointment when she realized it was just a youkai._

"_Oh? A youkai crying?" Reiko teasingly called out._

"_Ah! A human!" The girl lifted her head, the paper mask on her face fluttering about. "Wait, you can see me?"_

"_Course I can! What are you crying about, hm?" Reiko approached Minori, who in turn, shuffled away._

"_...I lost a painting I made. A stupid human came and took it away from me while I was sleeping! Help me get it back, please! It's very important to me… In return, I won't kill you." Minori stood up quickly, launching a surprise attack on Reiko. The young highschool girl quickly bought up her fist, punching the youkai. The female flew back, injured from the one punch. "Agh! Your strong, I admit. But please help me!"_

"_Hmhm, you're not in a position to ask help from someone you just attacked. But sounds interesting so let's make a new deal! If I help get your painting back to you, you have to give me your name."_

"_My name? Oh, alright fine." Minori huffed her cheeks like a child which caused Reiko to laugh._

"_Why is this painting so important to you anyways?" She sat down next to the other girl who was tending to the new found bruise. "If it's just one painting, you can always make a new one."_

"_It's something I made when I was human...I've kept it for a long, long time and took good care of it. I had put a part of my soul and mind to help preserve it but because of that...I'm becoming very forgetful. I was planning on burying it in my grave so that this wouldn't happen but just as I was going to do so, a human traveling by thought to collect it! He thought it to be very valuable and is planning on selling it. I can't let it leave the area or else I'll forget and forget and become a useless youkai… And that can't happen. I must protect this forest." Minori raised her head, determined and eager now. Reiko remained silent as she spoke, occasionally nodding. "The next time I see my painting, I'll give you my name."_

"_Alright, alright...I've decided to help you! It might take a while though to find it. Where's your grave? And what does the painting look like?" Reiko stood up, brushing off her skirt. Minori bounced up, excited._

"_Thank you! It's right here. It's a painting on old, old paper with black ink. It's of a youkai wolf. I'll be waiting...ah...what's your name?"_

"_Natsume. Natsume, Reiko."_

"_Reiko-sama, I'll wait for you to come back with my painting."_

* * *

"_Oi, crybaby youkai! Where are you?" Reiko called out as she approached the slanted cliff top. She glanced into the dark cave, her face inches away from Minori. "Egh. What're you doing so close to my face?" Reiko quickly scurried back away, distancing the two of them._

"_Sorry Reiko-sama." Minori laughed sheepishly, stepping outside of the gloomy place. "So! Do you have it?"_

"_Well, I think I found it but I wasn't too sure so I took a picture and decided to come back here to confirm with you." She pulled out a camera from a bag she carried with her, showing the other girl. _

"_Oh that's it! Yes! Thank you so much!" Her voice crumbled, a smile shining bright on her face. Reiko smiled in return lightly._

"_Alright, I'll go back and get it from him. I'm probably going to have to steal it but whatever. Then I'll come back here and bury it in your grave. Sound good?" Minori nodded to Reiko's words. _

"_Here, let me write my name for you now. You've bought me a picture of painting and I said the next time I see it, I'd give you my name. I just need it in person now...Thank you, oh thank you, Reiko-sama." Minori couldn't stop smiling as she wrote down her name in the Yuujinchou. _

"_Minori...hm? I'll be back again don't worry." She ruffled the top of the dark haired girl and began to walk away._

* * *

"_Reiko...sama...Where are you?"_

"_Reiko-sama? Where...?"_

"_Reiko...please…"_

"_I'm waiting like you told me to. Please my...painting...I need it." Tears dripping down the girl's face as she pounded her fists on the ground. "I'm starting to forget...please… I must protect this place."_

"_Why? Why aren't you coming?" _

"_Reiko...who is that again?"_


	6. Chapter 6

"Reiko…sama" Minori's legs gave out under her and she collapsed on the ground. "She never came...Why?" Her expression was a mixture of hurt and confusion. Natsume stuffed the book back into his pocket and helped her up.

"She probably had her reasons...Anyways, I'll help keep her end of the bargain, even though she took so long. Let's bury the painting now, alright?' Natsume made sure to speak softly and she nodded in response.

"Wait, bury the painting? Why?" Nyanko-sensei asked dumbfounded. Natsume almost forgot that Nyanko-sensei couldn't see everything that he saw. The cat, if possible, looked a bit...worried, could Natsume say? Or was it just a new way Nyanko-sensei looked when he was annoyed?

"Reiko promised Minori-chan that she would help bury the painting in her human grave in return for her name." The human boy explained patiently as they walked a few steps. Nyanko-sensei seemed hesitant and leaped over, snatching away the painting. "Nyanko-sensei! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm not letting you do that! Let's stop meddling in affairs that don't concern ourselves." He was about to walk away but Minori stopped him.

"Nyanko-sensei, just give it to her. And it does concern us, both of us this time. This painting...is of you." Natsume watched as Nyanko-sensei remained still, then allowed Minori to take the painting back.

"I still don't quite remember anything but I'm pretty sure I didn't draw such a small and wide cat." The female youkai laughed gently and began to dig a spot with her hands. "Over here, Natsume-dono. If you ah, don't mind helping me dig. I apologize for the mess."

"It's alright. I apologize for how long it took to return this painting." He grinned, helping her side by side. Nyanko-sensei simply remained where he was, his back turned to them. Natsume wondered quietly why he was being so stubborn. There was no doubt now that Nyanko-sensei knew the female youkai. Minori didn't seem to recognize Nyanko-sensei and the calico cat seemed to want it that way. He was upset when Natsume asked who had painted it and Natsume thought it might be because Nyanko-sensei was close to the artist. He assumed that the artist had died and Nyanko-sensei, surprisingly, might have been troubled over the death and in denial of it.

"Natsume-dono… Who is your strange youkai cat, if you don't mind me asking?" Minori brought up, her head turning a bit to look at Nyanko-sensei. Nyanko-sensei remained quiet still so Natsume decided to answer.

"Ah, that's my bodyguard, Nyanko-sensei. He's a great and powerful yokai beast." He began to dig a bit faster, wondering how far it would be. She must have been buried here a long time ago and would be pretty far down. That would take a long time. A very long and messy time, he thought and sighed soundlessly.

"Oh? Wow, Natsume-dono that's amazing. You're a good and kind child of man. A lot of youkai will try to take advantage of that so I'm glad someone is taking care of you." Natsume lifted his head a bit, surprised. The female was not like a typical youkai and seemed very at ease and level minded. "I can guess at what you're thinking… I'm not like a lot of youkai but I don't feel the need to be so brash and trying to pick trouble with others. True, I've had my share of mischief with humans but even still… I've always felt like something was missing. Maybe it was this painting...maybe it was my name. Hopefully those memories return when I put the painting back with my human body."

"Those memories? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ah, yes, my human memories. I remember everything from when I was a youkai but not when I was human. Not a lot of youkai remember when they were human or their origin but I do. When I died, I must have put all my thoughts into this my treasured painting. Then when my soul somehow became corrupted, I woke up like this. At first, I didn't remember my human past but after I ran into my art piece it all came back. And then it disappeared again." She sighed, causing her paper mask to fly up a bit. He caught sight of bright green eyes like grass. She caught his stare and smiled, causing Natsume to look away.

"Oh, uh sorry."

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Then the conversation seemed to end again, leaving them back in silence. Natsume drifted into his thoughts, his body still working like a machine.

"What if they were sad?" The voice spoke up after a few minutes, snapping the two workers back to reality.

"Eh?" Natsume was puzzled by what Nyanko-sensei had said.

"Not you. Her. What if your memories were really sad and painful as a human? There must have been a reason why you became a youkai. Humans were so horrid to you, leaving such scars, that you became what you are now. A monster. That's why most youkai choose not to to remember; because it's just so...terrible." Nyanko-sensei turned to finally face them. Natsume looked across at the female, who was still digging. She thought about the question for a bit. Natsume thought it was so weird for Nyanko-sensei to be concerned about anyone else. The cat seemed to notice his expression and scoffed. "I'm just saying. Not out of personal experience, idiot."

"Well…" Minori interrupted the potential argument. "Well, I guess that it might be sad but what if it's not? I want to see what it was like. I know I sound silly and I wouldn't want to be human again but I just want to see. There was something important when I was human and I want to find out what it was again." Nyanko-sensei sighed and walked his way over to them.

"Move. I'll dig it for you guys, you two are taking forever and I want to go home soon."

"Thank you!"

"Thanks, Nyanko-sensei." Natsume got up, wiping his hands on his pants and then helped Minori up. They stood off to the side as Nyanko-sensei transformed into his true youkai form. A startled gasp came from Minori and Natsume chuckled lightly.

"He really is a great youkai beast...Amazing."

"Mhm...yes." Natsume agreed quietly, watching as Nyanko-sensei used his front paws to dig. It only took three digs until Minori called out for him to stop. There was a fabric covering what Natsume assumed was her dead body. Nyanko-sensei turned back into his smaller and pudgy cat form, looking at Natsume.

"You better buy me some yeast buns from Nanatsuji on our way home." Natsume laughed and patted him on the head.

"Sure." Then he focused back onto Minori. She stared at the old and ragged fabric that laid down in the hole, then jumped down. She placed the painting down on top of it and then climbed back out. A few seconds passed and Natsume continued to stare at her. "Minori-chan?" He called out to her but she didn't seem to respond. She simply stood at the top of the pit, staring down. Natsume approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, Natsume-" Nyanko-sensei began but his voice was drowned out. He blinked as the whole scenery around himself changed.

"Ah, gosh darn it. I've walked in on her memories…" Natsume sighed, lifting an ashamed hand to his face. Now he couldn't leave until they were done, even if he wanted to.

Hey guys! It'd be really nice to get some reviews~ This is my first fanfic I've written in a long time c: ))


	7. Chapter 7

"_Himura Minori! You better up and awake young lady!" A stern voice called out and a frown came onto the sleepy young girl's face._

"_I am, mother...Don't worry." Minori sat up, awake and yawned. She pulled on a red plain kimono and washed her face. Then she left her room and went into the kitchen where her mother was. The house looked very old and traditional, sunlight peeking through the roof. There was a bowl of water where her mother was using to clean dishes. The young girl who appeared to be at the age of fifteen sat down next to her. _

"_Today, I need you to go up to the forest and collect some herbs. But be careful when you go. There have been youkai sightings. You know Kaito-san right? He even shot an arrow and it hit the beast!" It was the era of where youkai lived alongside humans. Some were friendly and others were ruthless killers. Anyone could see them and it wasn't a strange thing to talk of it. Of course, some said that even mentioning youkai would make you cursed but no one took it seriously. They were still creatures to be wary of though. Out in the countryside like where Minori lived, there were all sorts of things lurking. "The head leader has decided to call an exorcist who will be arriving soon. Ne, Minori are you even listening to me?" _

"_Yes, yes. You said to be careful of youkai and I will. I always am careful when I go out." Minori rolled her eyes a bit and her mother, who spotted it, smacked her daughter on the head lightly. "Ouch! Tch."_

"_Don't scoff at me! And don't waste your time up there. I better not catch daydreaming or painting. Not when there's more important matters at hand. Now, now, come and let me braid your hair. Ah, so long and beautiful…" Her mother dried her hands and then gestured Minori outside of their house where there was sunlight. She ran a comb through the girl's long black hair and then braided it quickly. As she was getting her hair braided, Minori watched the other villagers wake up and do their own duties. She waved to a few who greeted her. "Alright, I'm done. Go and grab your basket and off you go!" _

"_Hmph…" Reluctantly, she got up and walked back inside the house. She picked up her basket and was about to leave her room when a mischievous smile came on her face. She placed her little pieces of flat bark in the basket along with an ink bottle and makeshift brush. She would ignore everything her mom had said and would go out to the forest and draw. It was such beautiful scenery in the forest how could she resist?_

_Minori walked through the small forest path, every now and then bending down to pick up some herbs. Her mother didn't really specify which ones they needed so she decided she'd just take a little bit of everything she knew. They were cooking herbs along with medicinal herbs. Her parents were the head doctors of the village and taught their children to follow their steps. From an early age she learned each herb's purpose. However, her mind wasn't set on such practical things. She prefered more laid back activities like art. However art couldn't help profit her family so she was told to forget about it. _

"_Ah…" She let out a soft sigh as she came to the top of the small cliff side. It wasn't extremely high up from the village but still high enough where the fall could hurt you. She adored the view though and always came to it when she was herb picking. Sometimes when it rained, she would go inside a cave which was behind the wide view. It was very well hidden and only she knew about it. She sat down, pulling out her materials to begin painting. The moment she set her brush into the little ink bottle she heard a rustling noise. Thinking it might be her imagination, she ignored it. "__On the little path running alongside the patty, skunk cabbage waving in the wind, we stood side by side and wove a dream together. I set a bamboo leaf boat on the river of time flowing away." She sang softly, her hands swaying up and down on the paper, painting an outline of trees. It was a song her mother sang to her and she enjoyed listening to it. _

"_Ugh…" The noise made her stop in her tracks and she turned her head. There was something definitely there. Was it another villager? Or was it really a youkai? Either way, it sounded like it was in pain. For a quick moment she thought maybe her singing was really bad but she shook her head of the silly thought. Minori set her brush down and stood up, brushing her long and plain kimono. Without making another sound, she approached the sound from where it came. It was coming from behind her, from her secret little cave. Something seemed to stir in the darkness._


	8. Chapter 8

"_Hello…? Are you okay?" Minori called out softly, sticking her head inside to get a closer look. She gasped slightly at the sight of a great white beast, laying down. It growled at her but she didn't jump. She was more focused on the wound it had. "Oh goodness, that doesn't look too good." The girl took another step towards it but the youkai growled again, a hot gush of air coming at her. "Egh!"_

"_What...are you doing here? Get out of my sight before I eat you, child." The wolf hoarsely said, raising it's head. "You're asking for a death wish."_

"_...I guess I am." She sheepishly admitted, and then walked out of the cave. Only a few seconds later she returned with her basket of herbs. The wolf looked at her irritated and annoyed. This time it's head was down, looking as if it was resting before she interrupted. The wolf reminded Minori of any typical patient she had in the village. Those patients who would act all tough and annoyed but were too stubborn to ask for help. They were extremely annoying but her parents taught her to treat everyone and everything with kindness. To be determined with a kind heart. _

"_How foolish of you to return. I spared you from my wrath little girl. You really do want to die, don't you?" It mockingly laughed at her, raising it's head once again. Minori simply giggled lightly, taking another step. The wolf remained still, neither approaching or flinching back. "Are you mocking me?" The girl shook her head and placed a hand softly on the tip of it's nose. It immediately backed away, opening and baring it's fangs. "Prepare yourself to-"_

"_You won't kill me."_

"_What a cocky human."_

"_You're hurt, aren't you? It must be really painful...You've had a lot of chances already to kill me." Minori smiled and the wolf gazed back, stilly annoyed. She reached her hand out again and touched his nose. It flinched and moved it's head out of her reach. Then, Minori walked over to where his wound was. An arrow with a talisman was stuck into him, blood still pouring out even though the wolf remained still. "Release." She made a hand symbol and gesture, closing her eyes for a split second to concentrate. Then the arrow slowly pulled itself out._

"_Aghck!"_

"_Ahh sorry!" The loud cry startled her and she stopped for a second, the arrow stopping too. _

"_Continue…"_

"_Hm...release." She began again, her brow furrowing as she concentrated for the arrow to pull out. The talisman was to enchant weapons; after a direct hit it would stay placed in it's victim. However, there was a way to remove the talisman in case it attacked a human. It was a simple reverse spell that almost anyone could do, as long as they concentrated. Soon the arrow was out on the ground, more blood gushing from the open wound. Taking a few of the medicinal herbs, Minori took a nearby rock and smushed it to make a salve. _

"_Why are you doing this? I could kill you after your done."_

"_Because. Just because I can." She laughed at herself for giving such a general answer and then shook her head. "I'm just joking...I'm doing it because I know if I was you, I'd want someone to come save me. Help me. Treat others the way how you would want to be treated. I wouldn't mind dying because I tried to help another. Of course, if you could not eat me that would be great." _

"_What a weird-ouch!"_

"_Ooo sorry! It might sting a bit. I'm not quite sure if human medicine will work but some of these herbs are claimed to be for youkai too." Minori apologized as she placed the salve onto the wound. There wasn't anything she could see that she could use to stop and wash out the blood at the moment. So for now, she simply kept smushing leaves and placing them on the wound. "So, you are a youkai?"_

"_What does it look like?"_

"_Hehe sorry. I've just never seen one before. You're what they call a beast youkai right?"_

"_Yes." The wolf sighed, growing more annoyed with the human every second. His short answers hinted that he wanted peace and quiet but Minori wouldn't keep it at that. _

"_So you're not a god or anything of that sort?" It snorted at her question but she didn't get embarrassed. She just laughed in reply. _

"_I am a noble and high class youkai. You know, a normal human would be very scared right now of me. Or they'd be trembling quiet out of are you just laughing?"_

"_Because this situation is very silly. Ah, no offense to you youkai-san. It's just that I'm glad to have met such an important youkai during my little and plain lifespan." Minori stood up, finished now and wiped her hands on her kimono._

"_Hmph."_

"_I'll be leaving now but don't worry I won't tell anyone you're here. I'll come back later to give you proper treatment. And I'll bring some snacks too!" She clapped her hands, grinning and picked up her basket. She was stopped quickly by the wolf's paw._

"_How do I know you'll keep your word? It'd be better to just eat you right now."_

"_Hm...good point. How about this; names hold a lot of power right? I'll give you my name as a part of my word. Himura, Minori is my name. There now you have my name and can see what I'm doing with your youkai powers right?" _

"_...That's not quite how it works but fine. If you do not return or if I'm attacked by other humans I will lay a curse on your bloodline. And also possess your body."_

"_Alright. I'll come back tomorrow around the same time. Till then, youkai-san!"_


	9. Chapter 9

"_You actually came back…"_

"_Eh? Of course! Why wouldn't I keep my word? Hehe, here you go youkai-san." Minori smiled as she stepped into the cave, carrying two large baskets. One contained fish and bread while the other had more medicine. "I even went out and caught this fish myself! You're so big so I wanted to catch you a lot." She opened the food basket and pushed it towards it's mouth. "There's also a running stream in this forest so if you ever get thirsty, just know water is nearby." She observed his wound, placing some kind of ointment on it again. "It's healing very nicely. You are a youkai after all so you should be able to move around a bit after this. Just don't do anything extreme, youkai-san." _

"_...Madara. Stop calling me youkai-san." The wolf muttered quietly, sticking his face into the basket and munching on the fish. Minori turned her head to look at him, a bit confused but then smiling widely. _

"_Mhm, okay! Madara-san...Ah, are you really okay though with giving a human your name?" _

"_You don't seem to be that kind of human who uses it for idiotic reasons."_

"_Haha, you're right about that I guess. I'm not sure what I could even do with your name. All I want to do in my life is paint." A dreamy tone came into her voice although her face was more serious. "But...I can't make money out of that so I have to follow after my parents." She sighed, putting away the ointment. Minori got up and sat down closer towards the opening of the cave and near his face._

"_Not leaving yet?"_

"_No. I like the view from up here so I'll paint a bit and then head back." She explained as she pulled out her materials and began. A long silence followed after but it was a peaceful kind. Madara laid his head down and closed his eyes, appearing to be sleeping. Minori paused and then turned herself around to face him. As much as she liked drawing backgrounds, she'd try something new for today. _

"_That song you were singing. What was it?" The question startled her and her mind blanked out for a moment. So he wasn't sleeping._

"_What song? I was singing?"_

"_The other day when you were here."_

"_Oh! Summer's end. It's about a woman who is waiting for her lover but he never comes back. Want me to sing it again?" There was no response but she decided to sing it anyways as she drew. "On the little path running alongside the patty, skunk cabbage waving in the wind, we stood side by side and wove a dream together. I set a bamboo leaf boat on the river of time flowing away. The summer love song burning down, the one I'll never forget is but a fleeting memory and the sky is dusk. Still unsure what to do, in a rain which never lets up I waited for you at the station, not another soul in sight." She sang quietly, her eyes glancing up every now and then to look at the youkai and compare it to her painting. After the song finished, they were back at the soothing silence. Crickets played their own little symphony and it was a relaxing atmosphere. Soon she stood up, brushing her kimono from dirt. Madara looked up, only opening one eye._

"_Leaving?"_

"_Hehe, you sound so impatient. Here look. What do you think, hm?" Ecstatic eyes like a child looked at him, waiting for the praise to come. He raised his head a bit to get a better look. It was a good painting, he had to admit. She had painted all of him with black ink, getting all his markings and everything right as he laid down. He didn't reply but simply nodded to her, then put his head back down. It was a small answer but it was enough for Minori._

"_I'll be back again Madara-san!" She picked up her things, waving to him before she left._

"_What a strange girl...She sounds too happy to be meeting with a monster. I really should have ate her." _

* * *

hey guys! this is the song, it's called summer's end. I really love it

watch?v=qR-u9fPLmL0

Lyrics and translations

centj/translations/natsunoowari_

just google those thingys and it should be the first link for both c:


	10. Chapter 10

"_Ahh…" Minori yawned, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. She had her back against the wolf, the big white fur warming her. _

"_Tired?" She nodded drowsily as the youkai laughed at her quietly. Surprisingly, he came to enjoy her visits. She came almost everyday, bringing him food and checking on his wound. He lost track of how long or how many times she visited. She usually came and sat down to paint in silence. The company of another was just enough for him, he didn't mind if they didn't talk. When she did talk, she was always in an upbeat mood and cheerful. She was truly an innocent and pure girl. Sometimes he considered on eating her but he'd be full from what she already had given him. Minori talked about her life in the village, the daily stuff that went on. She also warned him to be careful because an exorcist was out to get him._

_He normally didn't like humans but she seemed to be the exception. She wasn't scared of him, didn't seek anything from him. The only times she used his name was in a conversation and she was talking to him. They had talks about all sorts of things. He asked about humans and she asked about youkai. He asked why humans were dumb and she asked why youkai were cruel._

"_I didn't get too much sleep last night. My family decided to host the exorcist at our house for the week. They were up all night drinking and laughing. I wonder why do they have to drink in order to have fun. Adults are so weird." She let out a sigh and then looked up around the cave. She had decided to leave her painting materials and actual paintings in the cave with Madara. Paintings of people, rivers, trees and flowers were all over. Minori reached over and picked one up out of the pile. "Oh I remember this! It was my first painting here in the cave of you." She reached over and took the paint brush, dipping it in ink._

"_Minori, what are you doing now?" _

"_You'll see, you'll see." Her voice came out softly like a hum and she giggled. Madara sighed lightly and patted her on the head with his paw. Minori turned to look at him, her eyes wide for a bit before she laughed. "Madara-san, I'm painting something right now. If you interrupt me or mess me up, I'll paint on your white fur." _

"_Hmph...Then I'll eat you." _

"_Haha I wonder what I'll taste like!"_

"_Should we have a go at it then?"_

"_Ahrm...No! I'll spill paint on myself if you try to and then I'll taste all icky."_

"_What a silly girl." He chuckled, peering over her shoulder to watch her. She painted a figure of a girl next to the wolf._

"_There. Now he's not lonely and all by himself anymore." Minori nodded, proud of herself. "I wish I was you Madara… I could travel everywhere, see all the beautiful things. No one to tell me what I can or can't do. I'd go and paint the whole world with my heart!" The wolf gave her a strange look before giving a small laugh._

"_What if I could take you? Would you go with me?" She seemed caught off guard by the question but didn't hesitate to give a nod. "What if I lied though and ate you?"_

"_Well, everyone has their time to go. Atleast I went trying to follow my dreams." Minori gave her usual, typical upbeat answer. His questions were meant to make her feel uneasy but she always saw through them. "When are you leaving?"_

"_Soon… Maybe even now. I can't stay here for too long."_

"_Ah, well before we leave I'm going to go grab a few extra supplies to bring. You might not need it but I probably will. Since I'm human." She got up, placing the drawings in the basket. _

"_You're going to take all your drawings with you?"_

"_Good point. I'll just take this one." Minori nodded and placed the painting of Madara in her basket. "I'll be back soon like always. I won't take long." She patted the wolf's nose, giggling since she knew it bothered him when she did that. She skipped her way out of the cave, walking down the forest pathway impatiently. She wanted to go and leave so badly with Madara. She would miss her parents of course and some of her friends, but she felt like she didn't belong there. She wanted to see the world and all it's wonders. This would be her only chance to go and do that and not be alone. _

_The village seemed a bit quieter that day to her but she ignored it. All she needed to do was grab a few more things and then she could leave with Madara. No sooner did she step inside her house, she was faced with her parents. They stood right in front of the entrance and blocked her way._

"_Uhm...is something wrong?" Minori blinked, running a hand through her hair. What was wrong with them? They looked so serious. She noticed that the exorcist sat in a chair behind them. He was a nice man she thought. They had a few talks but that was it._

"_Yes, Minori-chan. Come and sit down. We know you've been talking to that youkai beast. We had someone follow you." The exorcist gestured, talking casually. Her parents hesitated and stepped away to let Minori come through._

"_What? You invaded my privacy!" The girl was infuriated quickly and raised her voice. The man raised a hand, trying to calm her down._

"_Listen here...It was odd for you to be out and leaving everyday to go to the mountains."_

"_N-no it's not! I go up there to paint! My parents know this too! Mother, father say something! Why are you letting this?" Words seemed to fail her and all she could do was yell. Her parents looked at her grimly and also ashamed. They remained quiet for a moment as the couple looked each other in the eye before nodding._

"_It's for the best. He'll get rid of the demon."_

"_Hush, hush. If people find out you were talking to him, they might think he's possessed you. They might think bad of you and try to kill you."_

"_No, don't do that! He's not bad! He hasn't done anything to us, leave him alone! I don't care what they say. Just don't kill him…" She began to sob, tears streaming down her face. Her parents reached out to her but she brushed them off. "No!"_

"_There's no use in talking to her. We'll just go straight ahead with our plans and into the forest." The exorcist sighed, standing up from his seat. He began to head towards the door but Minori shoved him. "Why you-"  
_"_I won't let you!" _

"_Well, well. Looks like the young girl is already possessed. Why shouldn't we kill him? He's killed tons of humans, he's a monster. Don't tell me you think he's your friend. He was probably going to kill you too."_

"_I'm not possessed! I am perfectly capable of my own thoughts and actions! A-and he wouldn't have! Shut up!" There was no point in talking to them. She had to leave and tell Madara to run away before they attacked. Minori ran out the door, ignoring her parents calls for her. The sight she saw as she left, stopped her for a moment though. During that little talk, all the villagers had gathered together and carried weapons. All eyes crawled onto her and she shook her head, pushing through the crowd._

"_Stop the girl! She is possessed by the demon!" The exorcist yelled, running outside also. The girl continued to push through, frantic. Everyone's faces, everyone she knew and grew up with, they all had the same dead and ashamed face. They knew her. She knew them. She prayed that they wouldn't but her prayers were lost as a hand reached out to grab her. Minori turned to look at her friend, Kaito, tears streaming._

"_Let...go of me." She whispered, her voice shaking. The male shook his head and another hand reached out to grab her. "Let. Go. Of me!" Her whisper turned into a scream quickly as hands kept reaching and grabbed her harshly. "It hurts! It hurts, it hurts!" There was nothing that could stop the tears from falling as the exorcist approached her._

"_There's nothing we can do to save her. She is already gone. We must kill her and put her spirit at rest that way." He pulled a dagger with a talisman, already beginning to chant mantras._

"_No. No, no, no." She whimpered, fear shaking through her body. _Someone stop him please. Someone. Anyone, why isn't anyone doing anything? Please, I'm scared. Madara-san… _Minori closed her eyes, making a silent call to the youkai. _I'm sorry. Leave. Leave without me and hurry!

"_Minori!" The familiar voice made her open her eyes. Even the exorcist turned around to see who called out to the girl. Screams and shrieks arose from the crowd as the large youkai wolf flew down._

"_Madara-san! Please leave!" Minori screamed but her voice was cut off as the exorcist grabbed her by the throat._

"_See? She is with the youkai!" The madman yelled as he plunged the blade into her chest. Blood dripped as her body felt weak and weaker. She collapsed as he pulled away, charging at the beast now._

"_Minori!" He called out again, pushing his way through and placing her body in his mouth to pick up. Arrows were shot at him but he shook them off, only a few truly getting to him. The youkai flew up and off, leaving with only a few injuries._

"_Madara...I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She could barely whisper, tears falling and mixing with her blood. The wolf's face blurred in and out, a dizzy appearance and then everything went blank._

* * *

Alright the end of flashbacks now! Just some side notes

1) The story is sort of like a spin off of Little Red riding hood. When she first encounters Madara, the wolf, she is wearing a red kimono and is walking through the forest to grab some herbs. Her mother even warns her to be careful knowing she has a habit to get off track like in the folktale.

2) Minori did not grab the painting as she ran out. After her death, her parents kept it out of guilt and made sure that future generations would take care of it.

3) Yes, Madara is the one who buried her and he buried her in front of the cave.

There will be more! I will try to update a new chapter daily if possible


	11. Chapter 11

"...!" Natsume stumbled back as if he had encountered a great impact. He rubbed his head groaning. It was so much to take in. "Ah, sorry Minori...I walked in on your privacy…"

"It's...alright, Natsume-dono." The girl spoke slowly, rubbing her own temples. "Ahh...what a headache." She looked up at Nyanko-sensei, hesitating to say something. He had his back turned to her. A tension grew and Natsume felt highly uncomfortable. What was he to do? He could tell that Nyanko-sensei blamed himself for Minori's death and tried at all costs to make her forget. Natsume crossed his arms over each other, looking back and forth at the two youkai.

"So…" Natsume tried to begin but his sentence died out quickly. Minori shot him an apologetic look, realizing how he must feel. She walked over and sat down next to Nyanko-sensei.

"Madara-san." She greeted him, dipping her head into a little nod.

"Minori." His acknowledgement made her smile and she patted him on the head.

"You've shrunk. And gotten a bit fatter. But deep down, it's still Madara, isn't it?" Minori closed her eyes and placed the cat into her lap. She rested her chin on top of his head and for once, Natsume didn't hear him complain. "It's been a long time. What kind of journeys have you been on? What kind of people?" She asked him in a quiet voice but he didn't reply. After a long couple of quiet minutes, she gave a small laugh. "Madara...are you upset at me? Don't be such a baby. My death was my own."

"No. No it wasn't. If I hadn't lingered in that place, they would have never killed you. You never would have felt this kind of rage, never have became a lonely and forgetful youkai. You did not deserve this." His voice sounded old and tired although Natsume could not hear any emotion in it.

"If I were to go back and change time, I wouldn't. Nature is unfair and unpredictable. The times when something magnificent happens, we must treasure it with all our hearts because it is a gift. Besides, me becoming a youkai...It has made me quite happy. Even though I've watched people and things die so quickly, I can finally keep Madara company. You won't be alone. Though, I don't worry so much since I see you have Natsume-dono." She giggled, rubbing her face against his soft fur. Nyanko-sensei made a noise, one of disgust, at the sound of Natsume's name.

"Oi...what's that noise for?" Natsume sighed, shaking his head at his childish bodyguard. Minori burst out into loud and bubbly laughter which caused Nyanko-sensei to get annoyed.

"Don't laugh! Natsume is only my student. You make it sound like we are friends."

"My bad, apologies Madara-san! I forgot how silly and prideful you are." She wiped her eyes under the paper mask, standing up now. "Natsume-dono, I have another favor to ask."

"Eh? Oh, ask away Minori-chan."

"Is it alright if I accompany you? I want to stay with you both. I will also protect Natsume-dono along with Madara-san." She lowered herself into a bow which caused Natsume to grow flustered.

"Minori, don't bow to someone like Natsume!" Nyanko-sensei snapped, reaching over to smack her on the head.

"Atata ouch! Don't hit me!" She frowned and smacked him back. This caused them to go at each other and start fighting.

"Ah, Minori-chan, Nyanko-sensei. Please stop fighting both of you guys…" Natsume had to think about her offer. He wasn't too sure how he felt about it. Another youkai coming to live with him and it would be a female youkai too. Catching sight of his expression, Minori pushed Nyanko-sensei off and cleared her throat.

"I assure you I would not become any sort of burden. Unlike Madara, I can be quiet if you need me to. However, I will still talk when I feel the need to."

"Well, when you address it like that you make it sound like you don't need my permission haha. Ah, but what about this forest?"

"Oh, they have decided on choosing a new youkai to take care. He is stronger and younger than I. I am a bit sad to part with it, but all good things must end sometime. They decided on a new keeper since I am quite terrible." She admitted sheepishly. "Please let me go with you." She pleaded, desperation coming into her voice. Natsume glanced at Nyanko-sensei who didn't say anything, and he sighed.

"Alright…"

"Hooray! Thank you! Ah, if I am to go places with you I need a vessel...Here. I'll attach myself to this. You can also protect yourself with it too!" Minori disappeared quickly then appeared again with a blink of an eye. She came back with a traditional and well kept sword.

"I think if Touko-san and Shigeru-san saw I had this, they might be a bit worried." Natsume laughed awkwardly, picking up and examining the big sword closer. "How come you don't go and use a vessel like Nyanko-sensei?"

"Oh…" She looked a bit disappointed but then brightened up again. With a flick of her wrist, the sword shrunk until it was the size of a little phone charm. "Here! This will be better. It's tinier now. And like Madara-san? Uh, well it'd be weird for me since I'm not a beast youkai. I think I'll settle with an inanimate object like this." Natsume nodded and picked it up, placing it in his pocket.

"Thank you Minori."

"Ah, no no thank you Natsume-dono!"

* * *

Annd end of the introductions! I will create a sequel, a continuation of Minori with Natsume and Nyanko-sensei. I just don't want to create so many chapters haha so keep an eye out for the continuation guys! Thanks for reading and please leave some reviews


End file.
